Akehito
Akehito is a Marshal of Istral and a user of metal magic. He is a long-ranged fighter, with shrapnel always encircling him as well as a magnetic field. History Xander's Adventures Rebellion in Estros When a small rebellion arose near one of the towns of newly-conquered Estros, Marshal Akehito was sent alongside Valencian Marshal Aedan to deal with the threat. In response to being told that they were outnumbered, Akehito said it was all they needed to take out puny rebels and commanded the revolutionaries to surrender. When the Estrians refused and began to advance, Akehito ordered his three hundred troops to charge - aided by the Valencians. The Diamond Blade, Merax, was present in the rebel forces, carving Istralians to bits as he littered the ground with bloody corpses. This led both Marshals to believe that Merax was leading the rebels, and that if they took him out they would flee or surrender. Aedan confronted Merax, and Akehito soon joined in, shouting at the Diamond Blade to give up whilst impacting him with a floating metal fist and shrapnel. Merax made disparaging comments about Istral, to which Akehito replied sternly that Estros was Istral, before sending metallic bullets at him in tandem with Aedan's storm clouds. Again, the Marshal of Istral bombarded Merax, but to no avail; his ability to turn his body into pure diamond was enough to prevent any actual damage. After Xander was taken out of action and Aedan continued the fight against Merax (even damaging him with a powerful move), Akehito bound Merax's hands with metal cuffs, saying that he had done enough, but the metal was easily slashed through by the man's sword - much to the Marshal's irritation. Just as he was preparing to attack once more, Aedan knocked him to the side in order to avoid a slash of diamonds (Diamond Crest) sent flying his way by Merax. However, since much of the Estrian rebel force had been destroyed, the Diamond Blade fled after swearing revenge against Istral and Valencia. Akehito made to stop him, but Aedan stated that there was no need, and that he could not be captured easily due to his strength - to which the Istralian conceded. Upon entering the town, the two commanders were thanked by Maurice, who was then questioned about his banishment by Akehito. Before Maurice could respond, Akehito punched Maurice out of the town. The Apocalypse (219 A.R.) Akehito interrupted the lunch between Flavian, Elena, and Ryley to bring news of the upcoming world summit - the first time the King had seen him since he left for Estros. When Flavian and Ryley left, Elena, who stayed behind to rule the nation in the King's absence, seductively addressed Marshal Akehito. Encounter at Axwood Island One of the four sent from the various nations as relief for the group which had been sent to Axwood Island, Akehito entered the battle against Rygon, immediately striking him with two spiked fists of metal to send him crashing into the mountain behind. The duel continued on, Akehito firing off shards of metal like a gattling gun while Aedan and Axtel simultaneously attacked. Rygon fended off the newly enlarged group for some time before turning part of the mountain range to sand and afterward nearly killing Raxys. This caused Akehito to run forward and ensnare Rygon with metal chains, followed by Aedan electrocuting the chains and Horseman along with them. The Horseman, backed into a corner, let out a near-immobilizing scream which prevented any of them from inflicting any further damage, and fled along with Eveer. When the two Horsemen were gone, Akehito commented that Rygon was "some demon". He then made the implication that if the Gem of Life was not on Axwood Island, then it was in the second of the two possible locations, a thought which was finished by Pearce. Questioning how they would reach the Sky Island in time due to their lack of ships or transportation, Akehito, along with those present, smiled upon realizing that they would be able to use Cobalt as transportation - which Cobalt begrudgingly agreed to. Resurrection of Prometheus Immediately after Prometheus' resurrection, a shockwave was sent out from Asakaya Island, causing Cobalt to fly out of balance as Axtel created a sheet of ice for him to land on (Ice Age). Akehito was among those in confusion when Lana began to act strangely, followed by Pearce blasting her into the waters in fear of her attempting to harm the group. Pearce and Axtel fended her off as the remaining members climbed onto the transformed Cobalt, escaping once again and destined for the ravaged Asakaya Island. Eventually, they arrived, but Prometheus simply could not be matched. Forming a massive sun of swirling fire, Prometheus brought it down upon all of them, engulfing the area in flame and utterly defeating the group. Marshal Akehito was among those knocked completely unconscious, unable to fight for the rest of the battle. Raxys assisted him and the others using his healing abilities, thanks to his Life Curse. The Wedding (221 A.R.) Two days prior to the espousal, Marshal Akehito, placed in charge of security, commanded the defenses and guards for the upcoming royal wedding. This included hourly reports from patrol, verification and security checks for everyone, and airships patrolling the skies within a five mile radius of Rasellan. The security system set up by the Istralian Marshal was formidable, maintaining contact with Akehito himself via radio. The Wedding Ceremony The evening of the wedding, Akehito contacted the guard captain, who responded saying everything was clear and the premises were ready. The Istralian Marshal was pleased with this, and replied that it would only be a few more hours before the wedding was over. Unbeknownst to Akehito, however, an assassination was being attempted at that very moment, and his guards were quickly dispatched by the hand of Merax. However, oblivious, he entered the wedding hall, guiding Decimus and Elena before leaving them at the entrance. Soon enough, Castiel, the ringleader of the assassination attempt, unveiled his presence and unleashed a tremendous streak of electricity toward Elena, causing Akehito to become alarmed, before the lightning was redirected by Valencia's Prime Minister Raphael. Seeing the chaos ensuing in the hall, the Marshal demanded on the radio for a response from security, inquiring how intruders had broken in and on what was happening outside. He momentarily left the palace only to see many corpses, all killed by Merax, of his former security team, awestruck and horrified. The chaos continued, and after the other attendees were temporarily blinded, Rordan, Castiel, and Ryoshi attempted to run for the entrance, only to be stopped by Marshal Akehito; the Istralian commanded them to halt, and calling the lot of them criminals, announced his intention not to allow them to escape alive. Rordan scoffed at this, chiding him to be more realistic rather than believing that he could take them on himself. King Flavian, however, enraged, came to Akehito's side, along with several other attendees such as Raphael in order to stop the group. Icarus used his ice to toss Castiel out of the hall, pursuing him, while Elena took on Ryoshi, leaving Rordan to fend against Akehito and the others. Akehito, Axtel, Ikaika, and Flavian faced down the World's Greatest Swordsman, Akehito coming in when Rordan was busied with the other three, sending in a bombardment of shrapnel. Rordan, despite successfully defending against all of the other attacks, was unable to successfully block or counter in time and was sent back. Akehito advised King Flavian to stay back, running forward as Rordan clashed with Axtel and immobilized him, making a beeline for the entrance. He was nearly stopped by Ikaika's setting the entrance on fire, but instead covered himself and escaped. Akehito, Flavian, and Ikaika were all left speechless as they allowed Rordan to get away. The Cerulean Infiltration (221 A.R.) WIP. Fight against Lysander WIP. Breakout and Escape WIP. The Second Great War (224 A.R.) King Flavian's Assassination WIP. Landing in Istral and Imprisonment WIP. Personality "He is a stern man who is obsessed with honor, duty, loyalty, and order. His strict code of living demands that he always act honorably in battle. His fighting style revolves around long-ranged attacks using his floating pieces of metal shrapnel or magnetic waves that keep his opponents at bay. Although his metal magic is extraordinarily powerful, he is rumored to have extremely weak stamina." Category:Characters Category:Istralian Characters Category:Metal Magic Users Category:Major Characters